The real Naruto
by Master Iron Heart
Summary: What would you do if you found out everything you know was a lie. On the day Naruto losses his fight with Sasuke he gains so much more. This will be a Naruto/Hinata/harem story. There with be bashing and lemons and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone that is reading this fanfic I am back. For all those that like my story Naruto's army I am still writing it but life has got in the way and I had a huge writers block and I would like to say I am sorry for not updating it. So now that out of the way I would like to said here is a story that popped in my head and I had to write it down. This story will also be a harem story like my other but this time there will only be 7 to 10 girls. for all those that do not know me I am a big Naruto and Hinata fan so they will be together in like the first two chapters and she will be the head wife. I have already picked out 3 of the girls that will be with Naruto it will be up to you guys to vote for the others. So anyway the story will begin just after Sasuke stabbed Naruto in the chest at the valley of the end. The story will be darker. Warning there will be swearing and lemons. There will also be bashing mostly on Sasuke and the third Hokage and council. Naruto will be darker and anger but will not be a Sasuke. He will be happy and nice to people that have not strewed him over. I hope you enjoy also vote and tell me what you would like to see and I will do my best to make it possible. No flamers or hater.

The real Naruto

Chapter 1: It begins

"It is time to die loser" Yelled Sasuke running at Naruto with a Chidori sparking in his hands

"I will stop you Sasuke" Naruto said back at him with a low power Rasengan in his hand running at Sasuke

They ran at each other with their attacks and with a matter of seconds both of their attacks collided with each other and there was an explosion. The explosion was huge that the boys that were attacking each other sensei hear saw and felt it. It made him run faster.

After the explosion there was a moment of quite for Naruto but then there was pain more pain then he ever felt. Both Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto feel down with cry of pain. Naruto tried to look up but unconcise took over him.

(In Naruto's mind)

"What the hell. Where am I?" Naruto asked looking around

"Come closer kit" Said a deep voice behind a cage

"What the hell?" Naruto asked walking closer to the cage

"That's right come closer" The voice said

Naruto walked closer until he saw what shocked him.

"You're the nine tails fox" Naruto said backing up

"That's right Kit and I am" Stated the fox while looking down

"Ok why the hell do you look sad?" Naruto asked shocked that the tail beast that was full a rage and power looked said and helpless

"I am ashamed of what I have done kit" Stated the fox

"So you feel shame about attacking the village?" Asked Naruto

"Yes and so much more" The fox said with sadness

"Ok tell me about it" Naruto said sitting down in the what he prayed was water

At this the fox told Naruto about the night the fox attacked the village and the sealing. The fox even told him about his parents and who they were.

"Why would my father seal you in me?" Asked Naruto

"Huuhhh" sighed the fox "Well he sealed me in you because that was the only thing he could think of and he believed in you that you could control my power and being a dump ass thought you would be seen as a hero" The fox said to Naruto

"Ok why was I never told or the village told about my parents?" Asked Naruto

"Ok Naruto for your answer to why you were not told well because of many resins. One being to protect you or so they say. Witch I think is a loud of shit because if the village know you were the fourths son they would have fought to the death to protect you but also if they wanted to protect you they would have trained you better or at all. Also if it was to protect you the third would not have told the people that the fox was sealed in you. They also said it was so you could live your life free of your father's shadow. Witch I could see I guess but then what would have happened if your parents lived would they have just kept you hidden from the world? No they would not. They would train you and told the whole world you were their son" Stated the fox

"Ok I am young but I need the deep down people suck and they fear what they don't understand" Stated Naruto standing up

"That is true kit" Said the fox with a smirk on his face

"Ok well is there anything else I should know?" Asked Naruto looking around

"Many things" Said the fox

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"Well for one you are engaged to three women and you should have been married already" Stated the fox

"WWWWhhhhhhaaaat?"Yelled Naruto

"Well you know that little Hyuga that all ways blush and poke her fingers together when she sees you?" Asked the fox

"Yea Hinata. Why?" Asked Naruto

"Well she was meant to be your first wife and you were meant to be married a week after you graduated from the academy under Uzumaki law and you were also meant to play with her and get to know better when you were kids. I think little Hinata would have loved that" Stated the fox with a snicker on its face

"Why is that?" Asked Naruto

"Really you can't tell?" Asked the fox giving Naruto a 'are you stupid look'

Naruto just shook his head no.

"Uhhh ok well when a girl blushes and look away a lot and plays with her finger and feet when she is by you or thinking about you she most likely likes you a lot or even love you. You dam mourn. There is another way to tell if a girl like you" Stated the fox

"Yea and how is that?" Naruto asked

"SHE DOSE NOT FUCKING HIT YOU AND BELITTLE YOU" Yelled the fox at Naruto

"Ok, ok I get it dame it. So that means that Sakura does not like me in a romantic way" Naruto said while rubbing his ears and looking sad

"That's right Naruto. I am sorry to say she sees you like a brother" The fox stated [AN for all the girls out there if you have a friend and they are male that fine just for the love of everything holy do not say they are like your brother even if you guys have no intention of banging it is like saying they are not a man]

"Ok wow that explains a lot. So when did Hinata start to like me?" Asked Naruto

"Well she started to like you when you saved her from the bullies. Then it started to grow when she saw you never giving up and that then inspired her to also never give up" Stated the fox

"Really? Ok wow now that is a shock to me but now looking back it make sense" Stated Naruto looking back in his memories "Ok who are the other two I am engaged to?"

"Well one you know a little. She is Kiba Inuzuka's sister Hana" Said the fox

"What? How the hell did that happen?" Asked Naruto

"Well your mother and father saved Kiba's mother Tsume life and also from being rapped during the third great ninja war. So Kiba's mother swore that her first daughter would be wedded to their first born son" The fox told Naruto

"Ok then who is the last one I am engaged to?" Asked Naruto looking at the fox

"Well that would be one of your mother's friend from when she lived in Whirlpool where the Uzumaki clan is from" Stated the fox

"So she is not alive?" Asked Naruto

"No she is alive" Stated the fox

"What? But I thought Whirlpool was wiped out" Questioned Naruto

"It was but the girl livid in the mist village her name is Mei Terumi" Stated the fox

"Wow ok is there anything else I should know?" Asked Naruto

"A couple of things" The fox stated before it started to change into a human female looked about 20ish her breast is about the size of Tsunude and she had red hair and nine reddish tails behind her.

"What the hell your female and hot" Naruto yelled

"No in am not female or male. All nine of the tailed beasts can choose what gender they want to be and how they look" Stated the fox while using the bars of the cage to pose for Naruto

Naruto could not say anything he just stared at her with his mouth open.

"You like what you see baby?" Asked The fox in a sexy voice

"Hummmm well that is" Naruto said while sweating

"I am just teasing you Naruto but I am feeling very turned on by you" The fox said

"Ok wow" Naruto said rubbing the back hid neck "So what do I call you?" Asked Naruto as he could not think of anything else to ask

"Well since you asked it is Kurama or as you can call me your sexy vixen" Stated The fox now known as Kurama while rubbing her stomach

"Ok wow why are you acting like this?" Asked Naruto while trying to look away but kept on taking peeks

"Well after you were stabbed by that duck head emo ass hole something happened and I am getting a calming effect like when the first Hokage used his wood style on me to calm me down and for some reason it is making me really horny for you" Stated Kurama

"Really? So what does that mean?" Asked Naruto

"Well horny means that you wa" Kurama started to talk but was cut off

"I know what horny means. I was talking about you getting the calming effect from me. Am I related to the first?" Asked Naruto

"Oh then yes I would say that you are you are his great-great-grandson. So that would mean you are the new Hokage's grandson" Stated Kurama with her pointer finger on her chin

"What? Why has she never told me? I thought we were close" Naruto asked looking down thinking she now known grandmother was ashamed of him

"I don't know Naruto but I do know what we have to do" Stated Kurama "Well can you change this place so it does not look like a shit hole"

"Sure how?" Asked Naruto

"Well this is your mind think of something and it will happen" Stated Kurama

"Ok give me a moment" Naruto said thinking hard it took a few seconds until everything changed

The change was big. Instead of a shit hole there was a big open field with flower and a genital breeze. Now without the cage Kurama had a collar on with the fourth seal on it.

"Wow this Great thank you Naruto" Kurama said then she started to play with her collar with the fourths seal on it "Wow I know you are kinky and I like it" Kurama said as she walked to Naruto as she moved her hips in a sensual way

"Wait how do you know I am kinky?" Asked Naruto looking at Kurama

"Well how I know everything about you and the people around you. I saw you do things through your eyes and I can read your mind" Stated Kurama walking around him

"So you know all of my thoughts?" Naruto asked

"Yes I can. You are very kinky thinking about spanking girls and playing with them and making them scream and moan your name" Kurama stated

"I do not know what to say. So what could we do now?" Naruto asked looking at Kurama

"Well I can give you all the memories I have you your parent and more if you want" Stated Kurama before Naruto started to think about it

"Ok I would like that" Naruto said walking to Kurama

"Ok but be ready for some pain and some bad memories" Warned Kurama

After she said that one of tails came out from behind her then touched Naruto's head. After a few moments memories came flooding into his head. He saw the night he was born and how Kurama attacked the village and he saw the man that caused it. Then he saw Kurama impale his mother and father. After he saw this he forcefully stopped the memories to stop.

"You killed them" Naruto yelled with anger flying off of him

"I am sorry. I did not want to be sealed again right after I was just freed" Kurama stated going to her knees

"You're sorry? No you are not sorry. Not as sorry as you are going to be once I am done with you" Stated Naruto with a chakra chain forming on is hand and connecting to Kurama's collar

"Yes punish me Master. Let me make everything I have done up to you" Kurama begged Naruto to relive the pain that was in her heart

"No" Naruto stated then shock his head "You can make it up to me but not like this. I will never hit a woman like that in anger it is not right" Stated Naruto letting go of Kurama's collar

"Yes Naruto-sama and you are right it is wrong to hit women or anyone in anger" Stated Kurama bowing to him

"Let's just finish with the memories" Naruto stated and Kurama put her tail back to where it was on his forehead

Kurama transferred all of the memories she had of his parents and his so called godparents. She gave him the memories of the meeting that his parents had with the other clan heads to sign the marriage contracts and of this Mei from his mother past. She showed him how people should act with their loves and mates. She showed him how Hinata acted around him and now that he knew the signs of love and friendship better he saw her in a new light.

After Kurama gave Naruto all of the memories they were silent for a few moments.

"Ok I just have to said wow" Stated Naruto rubbing his head

"Yea I know I real mind fuck" Stated Kurama "Ok Now that's done with I will heal your body and change it a little bit so you can be the best you can be. After that is done you have to go to the Hokage and get everything that belongs to you" Stated Kurama

"I will thank you Kurama" Stated Naruto looking into her eyes

"You are welcome Master but be warned there will be pain" Kurama stated

"I am use to pain bring it on" Stated Naruto give her a foxy grin

Kurama nodded and then there was pain and a lot of it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkk this is pain" Yelled Naruto

[in the real world]

"AAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAH" Yelled out Naruto

Kakashi Hatake who just arrived with a group of ninjas arrived were Naruto was laying in his own blood was about to pick about Naruto jumped back after there was a huge chakra spike. Then Naruto stared to yell in pain. After a few moments of yelling Kakashi her what sounded like bone cracking and growing. As he heard this he saw Naruto grow and what looked like his muscles more defined. After what seemed like years for Kakashi the chakra around Naruto and Naruto stopped yelling and everything calmed down.

After a few moments Kakashi started to walk to Naruto when out of nowhere Naruto jumped up.

"I am back baby hahahahahahahaha" Yelled Naruto with all of his clothing was ripped and torn

"N-N-N-N-Naruto is that you?" Asked Kakashi

Naruto looked around and when he spotted Kakashi he spoke.

"Hey cyclops. How they hanging?" Asked Naruto

"Ummmmm ok I guess. What happen here though?" Asked Kakashi

"Well let see Sasuke ran away from the village like a winey little bitch looking for power. Then we fought and he shaved a chidori in me chest" Naruto then opened his coat to show the stab wound "I then went into my mind and saw the fox and found about my family and also that I am the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. I also found that a lot of people fucked me over you yourself being one of them. Lastly I got a lot of memories about my family and of people lying to me. Oh and lastly the fox and I talked about how I will get my revenge" Naruto stated looking at Kakashi with hated in his eyes

"Naruto you most" Kakashi stared to talk but was cut off by Naruto

"I most what? Understand that I was lied to and the truth kept from me. How many times did I ask the old man and the ANBU that were protecting me who I know you were the dog mask who my parents were? How many time did you and the old man lie saying you did not know? How many time did people say my mother was a whore and you did nothing?" Naruto asked walking to Kakashi who took a step back "How many time was I stabbed and starved and hated? How many time did the old man have Inoichi Yamanaka alter my memories? How many kids were told to hate me and make fun of me?" Naruto asked with a growl

"I am so" Kakashi started to talk and was cut off again by Naruto

"Just shut the fuck up Kakashi you and everyone else that fucked me over is going to pay me back and more" Naruto stated to walk away leaving the group of ninjas speechless

"Kakashi is that true about Naruto's parents?" Asked an ANDU member

"Yes it is" Kakashi said looking down in shame and also walked away

It took about an hour to get to the village and his mood did not get any better.

"Stop" Yelled the guard and the village gate

"Get out of my way before I slice and dice your dick off" Growled out Naruto

"Ummm" the guard said before Naruto walked past him and walked to the Hokage tower. As he walked to the tower everyone got out of his away and no one talked to him. As he got to the tower and to the Hokage's office he walked pasted the secretary and kick the door shocking Tsunade and her assistant Shizune

"Naruto what the hell?" Screamed the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju

"Shut up" Naruto growled out and slammed his fist into her deck

This shacked Tsunade the kid she thought as a little brother was yelling at her.

"I want answer and I want them now" Naruto ordered

"What is this about?" Asked Tsunade

"This is about how you and everyone that know my parents fuck me over" Stated Naruto

"Naruto I did not know anything about that until I became Hokage" Stated Tsunade

"Don't fucken lie to me. I know you and that old pervert Jiraiya are my godparent and that you are my grandmother and how this fucken village fucked me over and over and I am tired of it" Stated Naruto slamming his hand into her deck

"Wait what do you mean I am your grandmother?" Asked Tsunade looking at Naruto like he was cray

Naruto the told her everything the Kurama had told him.

"How can this be I never had a child" Stated a shocked Tsunade

At this an ANBU member came into view and started to talk.

"UUuhhhhmmm lady Hokage" Said the ANBU member who was wearing a cat mask

"Yes Cat what is it?" Asked Tsunade

"I believe you will find the answer you are looking for under the third Hokage's picture" Stated cat and bowed to the Hokage

Tsunade looked at the picture for a moment then walked to it and lifted it up and opened the little hatch that was under it. Tsunade then took what was in it and walked back to her chair then looked through the pages of paper. It took the Hokage a few minutes to read the papers as she got done she looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. She then did something that shocked everyone. She ran up to Naruto and hugged him into her chest and cried.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Asked Shizune looking at her and Naruto

"The papers say that when I was around 25 or so the council and the Hokage got tired of how I was and they took some of my eggs that I had frozen and added it with some of Dan's and some unknown DNA to bred Minato" Stated Tsunade to witch Shizune gasped at "This was so secret that not even Minato know. They told him he was an orphan from a dying clan. They were trying to make the perfect weapon" Stated Tsunade who was still holding Naruto who was trying to get some air

"Why did they use uncle Dan's DNA? Not someone stronger" Asked Shizune Knowing her uncle was strong but there were stronger people that could have been used

"Well from what the papers said sensei made it that way so if I ever found out I would not be as pissed and smack his head in" Tsunade stated rubbing Naruto's head the was turning blue from the lack of air

"Oh I am sorry Naruto" Tsunade stated as she pulled Naruto away from the hug

"HHHHHHhhhhhuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh It is ok grandma" Naruto said taking in air

"You know in the past I would have hit you for that but now I think I will hug you again" Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto back into a hug

"Whattttt?" Asked Naruto but before he could have said anything else he was in the hug

Tsunade held it like that for a few minutes then she let go of him again.

"You know if you weren't my grandmother this would be very hot" Stated Naruto with a grin

"Pervert" Yelled Tsunade and hit Naruto out of her office "Ohhhh did I do that? My bad. Come on Shizune lets go find your uncle's grandson and my grandson" Tsunade stated and walked out of the room

Tsunade and Shizune walked until they found Naruto who was in a crater and was twinging. Tsunade ran up to him and hugged him again.

"I am so sorry Naruto" Tsunade said stroking his head

"Ok I get it" Naruto said batting her hands away

"Ok Naruto you have to tell me everything that happened to you" Tsunade stated and she and Shizune walked with Naruto as he told them what happened and everything he know.

"So let me get this straight. You are the son of the fourth and Kushina witch we already know. You also are my grandson and Shizune's Uncle's grandson my lover Dan and Minato was my son" Stated Tsunade and Naruto nodded his head "And you are engaged to three women two of who are leaf ninjas and you should have been married already to Hinata but also Hana Kiba's sister and lastly The nine tails whose name is Kurama is not only female but also very horny for you because you have the firsts blood running in you and it is giving her a calming effect" Stated Tsunade with Naruto nodding to her talking "Is there anything I missed?" Asked Tsunade wishing she had a drink

"Besides that I want everything that is owed to me no" Stated Naruto

"Ok well I can call a council meet for tomorrow for you so you can get what is owed to you" Tsunade said looking at him as he nodded to

"That will be fine just tell them to bring their kids and spouse" Naruto said with a grin

"Why?" Asked Tsunade

"You will find out tomorrow" Naruto said as he walked out

"Ok this can be very bad or very good" Tsunade said looking at Shizune

"Yea it can. Well he is uncle Dan's grandson so it can go any way and he will do it with a smile" Stated Shizune as she was still trying to get her head around what happened

[The next day]

Naruto was walking into the Hokage tower with new clothing. He wore a black long sleeve mesh shirt with an open combat vet showoff his chest. He wore camouflage pants and combat boots. As he walked down the streets he saw that the villagers looked at him different. Most of the men gave him 'who the fuck is this guy' look and a lot of the females were looking at him like he was a piece of meat and looked like they wanted to bang him.

'Man looks at how different these fuckers look at me' Naruto said to himself

'Well that is because you look different and smell different' Stated a voice

'What the hell? Is that you Kurama?' Asked Naruto

'Yes Master it is me' Kurama stated in his mind

'How?' Naruto asked but then he remembered the talk the had yesterday 'Oh that's right we can talk to each other through my mind' Naruto said in his mind

'That is right Naruto-sama' Kurama stated

'Ok and what do you mean that I smell different?' Asked Naruto still walking to the Hokage tower

'Well I don't know how really but you are releasing a lot of pheromones and a very dominant aura around yourself' Kurama stated

'Really?' Naruto asked

'Yes it is weird. I think this maybe a Uzumaki trait but I am not sure' Kurama said in Naruto's mind

'What do you mean you think this is an Uzumaki trait?' Asked Naruto almost getting to the Hokage tower

'Well not only were the Uzumaki's known for their large chakra receivers and being masters of seals but the men were known to being able to seduce women very easily and satisfy them very well they were also known to have a very high sex drive sometime needing multiple of partners. The same with the women of the clan with the high sex drive and seducing men even easier then the men but the women were known to only take strongest of a man to take as her own and would hurt anyone she sees as a threat of them being together' Kurama told Naruto

'Wow that shocks me' Stated Naruto

Naruto got to the tower and when he got to the Hokage's office he walked in not waiting to be called in. As he walked in he saw Tsunade and Shizune were in the room doing paper work

"Oh my grandson is here" Tsunade said running up to Naruto and gave him a hug

"Thank you grandma" Naruto said returning the hug "Hey aunty how are you?" Naruto asked Shizune

At this Tsunade and Shizune hugged him and started to cry and hugged him deeper.

'Can't breathe' Naruto said in his mind

'But what a way to go' Kurama said with a snicker

'Ok not funny you ero-fox' Naruto yelled in his head

"Ok that is enough of the mushy stuff" Tsunade said wiping some tears away

After a few moments of clearing her throat and eyes Tsunade started to talk.

"Ok Naruto there is a few things we need to talk about" Stated Shizune handing Naruto some paper work and some scrolls

"What is this?" Naruto asked looking at the papers and scrolls and he could see they were about different subjects

"Well the top one is a DNA test of you and me and it proves that you are my grandson and the grandson of my lover Dan. The second one is a DNA test proving to everyone that you are the son of Minato and Kushina. Now the third is their wills and all of their paper work so you can get what they left you. The first scroll is from the third Hokage I do not know what it says it is for you. The second scroll is about the Uzumaki clan and your mother that was taken out of the history books. The last scroll is all three of your marriage contracts. You may want to read some of these before the meeting in an hour" Tsunade said to Naruto

"Thank you for everything my grandmother" Naruto said hugging Tsunade and walked out of the room to start to read.

[Time skip 1 hour and 3 minutes]

In the council room there sat the clan heads and their children that were not in the hospital from the Sasuke retrieval mission and spouses on one side of the table and on the other was the civilian side. They all were talking to each other. When the Hokage walked into the room and sat down Hiashi Hyuga Hinata's father and the head of the Hygua clan spoke first.

"Lady Hokage may I ask what this is all about?" Asked Hiashi looking at the Hokage

"This is about some news that come to my attention after the Sasuke mission" Stated the Hokage

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura and Ino

"I will let the person who brought this information to me" Said Tsunade then nodded to the ANBU to open the door and Naruto walked in

"What is that demon doing here?" Yelled a civilian council member

Tsunade was about to yell at the man until Naruto did

"Shut the fuck up all of you" Yelled Naruto

With that everyone in the room shut up and looked at Naruto until an another member of the civilian council member spoke up

"Who the fuck do you think you are demon?" Asked/yelled the member

"I am Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki. I am the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am the grandson of Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato. I am also the jinchuriki of the Nine tails fox. I am also the future husband of Hinata Hygua and Hana Inuzuka and Mei Terumi. That's who I am bitch" Naruto stated jumping onto the table and walked to the council member

With all of this information to say the least shocked everyone in the room. The room stay silent until the Hokage spoke. Hinata was saying something about Naruto and husband under her breath and playing with her fingers while turning redder and redder.

"It is true" Stated Tsunade "I just found out yesterday that my sensei and others took one of my eggs and some of my lovers Dan DNA and a third form the dying Namikaze clan to make Minato to make a perfect weapon for the village and here is the proof" Tsunade said throwing all of the paper work she gave Naruto onto the table

It took a few seconds then some people grabbed the paper and started to read it. Hana and Hinata both read their marriage contracts that their parents signed.

"You had me married off to a pup younger then me?" Asked Hana to her mother Tsume the head of the Inuzuka clan

Tsume was about to respawned but Naruto stepped in.

"Who are you calling a pup?" Naruto growled out looking at her in the eyes releasing Killer instinct and Uzumaki pheromones

"I-I-I-I" Whatever she was about to say died in her throat

"Well" Naruto said

"I am sorry I did not mean it Alpha. I was just a little shocked" Hana said looking away from Naruto in a submissive manner

"It is ok" Naruto said looking at her "And so you know I only looked like a pup as you say it was because the village saw fit make me that way through different means"

"What do you Mean Naruto?" Asked Ino

"You never asked why every adult told you not to talk to me or worst to hurt me? You never saw the bruises on me and that I looked smaller then everyone? You never saw that I was in pain and needed a friend" Naruto asked the group

"We thought it was from training that you got the bruises from" Stated Sakura

"And I thought it was to until duck ass shoved a Chidori into my chest. I then meet the fox and it told me and showed me memories of what happened to me and my family. Isn't that right Inoichi Yamanaka?" Naruto said looking at Ino's dad

"What does he mean honey?" Asked Ino's mom to Inoichi

"I was following the orders of the Hokage we all were" Inoichi stated to Naruto and his wife with all of the clan head nodding in agreement

"OK so that means that if the Hokage ordered you to kill your kids or make them live on the streets for 2 months after getting thrown out of the orphanage at 5 years old you would kill then or not help them?" Asked Naruto to the group

"You really lived on the streets for two months?" Asked Sakura

"Yes I did and that's not even half of it. I lived in a shitty apartment in the red light district and had to pay double the rent that the others had to. I had to pay three times as much for food and shitty ninja gear that you would not even use in training. I was not shown love in any way besides the third Hokage who I just learned in these paper was just using me or is an idiot believing in the goodness of the human heart. The girls that worked in the red light district were the only ones that helped me when I needed them" Growled out Naruto to the group

"We did not know Naruto" Tsume said with her head down

"Because you did not want to know and you and Hiashi are very high on my shit list" Said Naruto looking at both of Tsume and Hiashi

"W-w-w-w-w-why are y-y-you mad at f-f-father Naruto?" Asked Hinata and her little sister Hanabi nodding her head

"They both signed marriage contract with my mother and father. They both made promise to watch out for me if anything was to happen to them. They both helped take out the Uzumaki clan from the history books and brake Uzumaki law" Naruto told them

"We were trying to protect you and our kids" Stated Hiashi

"Fuck you and your excuses oh honorable lord Hiashi" Growled out Naruto "You voted with the civilian council to take my clan out of the history books so they could take the money from the banks and the property's they held and keep me away from my rightful place as the leader of Whirlpool. They helped brake Uzumaki law by not telling me about the rights and by Hinata and me not being marred a week after we graduated from the academy and Hana and me going through the Inuzuka rights of marriage. Hinata under Uzumaki law would not be let go on a mission higher that a C rank mission until she gave birth to ether a male heir or two female heirs" Stated Naruto to witch Hinata let out a eep and almost fainted "Hinata was meant to be the head wife because both of our parents were good friends and both of our mothers had a feeling that we were meant for each other. Hana was meant to be the head of the Namikaze clan and a girl from the mist village that was my mother friend is meant to be the head of the Uzumaki clan" Naruto growled out with anger coming from his eyes and was letting out a ton of KI that was making some of the people in the room almost faint besides the two female Inuzuka who were very turned on and Hinata who was also turned on

'So much power must have' thought the three females while rubbing their legs together

"We are sorry" Said Shikaku Nara Shikamaru's dad said with his wife Yoshino Nara giving him a glare and holding a frying pan.

Shikaku know he was going to the hospital tonight for not helping one of her friend's kid and know about it

"Fuck you, you lazy bastard and your sorry" Yelled out Naruto

"How can we make this up to you?" Asked Choza Akimichi Choji's dad and the head of the Akimichi clan

"It was only logical to follow the Hokage. We were told that you would be given everything when you turned a Chunin and then we could have given you it" Stated Shibi Aburame Shino's dad and the head of the Aburame clan

"Yea and when would I became an Chunin when I could not even become a Genin because Uzumaki's have too much chakra to do a regular clone jutsu not even adding the fox's charka to it huh? How could I become a Chunin when the council in all their wisdom fucked me over every chance they get? What would happen when people found out they were lied to about my clan or myself they would start to question the Hokage and the council" Asked Naruto

"We did what we did to protect you and the village" Stated a one eye man named Danzo Shimura

"Yea and you needed to be put in your place demon" Yelled Mebuki Haruno Sakura's mother. To witch shocked Sakura

"Yea so my place would be what? Ohh I know how about where not only do I own about 3/4 of the Leaf village but also own all of the Whirlpool village because I am the heir to rule it and also half or more of the money in the Leaf's vault is mine and if I want to I can leave you all broke and with nothing" Stated Naruto while walking around Tsunade who was smiling at her now known grandson and wishing she know about Naruto was alive because the third told her, her godson died

"You would not do that would you Naruto your family not only started the village but your parents also died for it" Said Jiraiya entering the room through the window

"Yyyyyyyyyyooooooouuuuuuu" Growled out Naruto running at Jiraiya

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya by the throat and throw him into the wall.

"You bastard how dare you show your face to me after leaving me in this hellhole to peek at women at the hot springs" Naruto said while rapidly bashing his head into the wall

"I had to Naruto. Every time I saw you I saw Minato and I blamed you for his death and the village needed my spy ring" Jiraiya said while trying to breath

"Everyone that was supposed to be there for me left me for dumb ass reasons" Naruto said letting go of Jiraiya's throat

"We had orders Naruto and you follow orders" Stated Hiashi with a calm demander

"Oh so who orders were following when you let those Hygua to bet the shit out of me after I saved Hinata from bullies? Tell me that oh honorable Hygua" Said Naruto looking at the man in the eyes. Naruto waited a few moments for him to answer but he did not "So no answer? Fine we will move on to something else. If your clan is so honorable as you guys clam and this goes for you as well Tsume Inuzuka" Stated Naruto pointing at Tsume "then why am I and Hinata not married right now or why I am not going through the right to marry to daughter Tsume. Can you both answer me this" Naruto said while looking at both of the clan heads

"We have nothing to say" Tsume stated looking down

"Naruto not to interrupt you but why don't you tell everyone what you want" Tsunade said to her grandson

"Oh right ok. Well I just got some of my parents thing and will be going through that for some time. Now before I forget about these contracts I do realize that the laws of the leaf village and the Uzumaki clan are different. For you in the leaf you graduated from the academy at 12 and in Whirlpool they waited to 16 so Hinata and I will not be getting married just yet. That also mean that Hana's and mine will also be delayed but that just meant we all can get to know each other. I also want it so everyone knows who my parents were and who my grandmother is" Naruto said to the group

"Why the village will not like it and your father and mother's enemies will come after you. That is why our mother and father married in secret to protect her" Said Ino's mother

"Like I give two shits what the village will like. Yea they got married in secret and it made mom feel like a cheap slut that was only for my father's pleasure and like she was his dirty little secret at time especially when she saw girls hang off of him like they were easy sluts. Other Kage's do not hide their spouse or family why did he have to hide my mother and myself. What would have happened if the nine tails did not attack? Would I just have been kept in the shadows? The village would have called her a slut that just became the Hokages wife because he impregnated her if they found out. They already called her the red headed whore when they were rumored to be dating" Stated Naruto

"Don't say that your parents loved each other so much" Stated Yoshino Nara

"Yea and how do I know this? Not one of you fucker have told me about them. The only one that has told me anything has been the fox" Naruto stated looking at the group

"We were" Tsume stated to talk

"I swear if you say 'we were just following orders' I will throw this table out the fucken window" Stated Naruto hitting the table they were sitting around

"Sorry. You are right Naruto we just turned our heads and thought that Hokage was right in telling the village about you being the Jinchuriki of the nine tails and not telling them you were the son of the fourth Hokage. We thought that you would be seen as a hero" Hiashi said with his head down

"Yea that's a real smart move tell the village that the big ass fox that was just using the village as its own stumping ground is now in a small child now. Are you so fucken idiotic or do you believe humans are that good because I can tell you they are not and if you do not believe me just look at your so honorable clan Hiashi" Stated Naruto

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked looking at Naruto

"Your clan enslaves its own and uses them more than just servants and to protect the main family and don't say it is to protect your eyes because that is a load of shit. If the seal was to protect the Byakugan then everyone in the clan would have a seal" Growled out Naruto

"It is to protect our Byakugan" Yelled Hiashi

"Yea then why have I seen and know that there have been main family members use the seal or threaten of the seal to rap members of the branch family or make them do thing they do not want to do. I myself have seen a member of the Hyuga council threaten to use the seal on a girl Hinata's age if she did not give him oral sex" Naruto stated with anger in his voice because he hated it when people acted holier than thou

"WHAT?" Yelled Hiashi he could not believe what Naruto just said

"Yea I told the Third Hokage about it and he told me it was clan business. I then told him that what would have happen if it was Hinata and I told him that I would not let anyone hurt her and would kill anyone that laid a finger on her. When the Hokage heard this he made Inoichi Yamanaka change my memories again" Naruto growled out pointing to Inoichi who had his head even lower than before

"It is true many of us have seen your clan do things like that" Stated Shikaku

"Yep and my clan even gave your clan a seal to protect your bloodline and your clan changed it to make slaves. You even agreed with the clan elders to scare both of your daughters with putting the seal on one of them if they were not the perfect Hyuga even though the marriage contract you signed stated that Hinata would not be sealed or any of our future child will not be also" Naruto said holding the contract up for Hiashi

"I know it is I just wanted to protect my daughter from the hated that was aimed at you. I only went with the elders was because she reminds me of my dead wife to much it hurts" Hiashi said with his face in his hands "I am a failure as a father"

"Yes you are" Naruto growled out Naruto then turned to Hinata and Hana and with a foxy grin on his face he said "Now I hope to go on some dates with you girls. I hope you do not mind?"

"N-n-n-not at all Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a huge blush on her face that you would say it glowed [Rudolph the red nosed reindeer anyone] while pointing her fingers together witch now that Naruto saw better thought it was very cute

"That is fine with me Alpha" Stated Hana with her head down in a submissive manner with a blush almost as red as Hinata's

"I am glad you both agree" Naruto said and gave both of Hinata and Hana's hands a kiss very gentlemen like "I will be by both of your houses later today or tomaroow for a date" Naruto stated and walked out of the room

"We really fucked up" Stated a down ward looking Ino

"Yea we did" Ino's mom said looking at her husband with shame in her eyes and everyone in the room nodding their head in agreement

The group kept looking down until they heard a sound of metal hitting a head and heard glass brake and someone yelling 'troublesomeeeeee'

Chapter 1 ends

That is all for the first chapter and I will be taking votes on who should be in Naruto's harem and maybe if I should give Kiba and Choji a harem. I will also work on my other story Naruto's army as fast as I can. If anyone has a reading recommendation on what I should read, I will check it out but I must say a hate with a passion on stories where Hinata cheats on Naruto or Naruto cheats on Hinata. Having a harem is not cheating you are not going behind your lovers back and betraying their trust and lie to them. I also dislike but can stand stories where Sasuke is forgiven for being a traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so far the reviews have been mixed and I do not hate that. There has been some asking me to have more than 7 to 9 girl so I am now saying there will be no more than 15 girls. 4 girls for each clan and Hinata as the head wife and two tail beast girls. I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would be will Hinata and have little ninjas at the beginning have shippuden and he would have a harem. As of right now in the harem will be Hinata as the head wife and will take Naruto's full name. The Uzumaki clan will be Mei as the head wife of the clan and tenten, Tayuya, Konan will be added into the clan. The Namikaze clan will be Hana as the head and Temari, Ino, Mabui being added to the clan. The Senju clan with be Yugao as clan head Anko, Samui, Yugito. The two tail beast will be as you can guess Kurama and Matatabi once I get them out of the seal. Warning this chapter has graphic scene of attempted child abuse.

Chapter 2: Karma is a bitch and love is in the air

[The day after the council meeting]

"People of the village hidden in the leaves I bring you news" Yelled Tsunade while she was standing outside of the Hokage's tower. She waited until the crowd to calm down once it did she spoke again "I am her today to tell you about the finding not only the heir to one of the leaf's clan but three and also I am here to say I am revoking the third law he made a few days after the nine tails fox attack" Tsunade stated

At this the crowd started to talk among themselves until Tsunade started to talk again.

"It all started two days ago after the attempt to bring back one Sasuke Uchiha. I am sorry to tell you this but Sasuke betrayed us to go with the traitor Orochimaru" Tsunade stated and in seconds the villager exploded in yelling

"That is not posable he loved this village" Yelled one of the villagers

"The demon probably killed him. He was always jealous of Sasuke" Yelled anther

After a few minutes of yelling Tsunade who was getting an anime tick mark was getting made.

"Would you shut up you stupid people and let me finish at I was saying" Tsunade yelled and pounded her fist onto the railing of the Hokage tower. Witch made the group shut up "Sasuke did betray us for Orochimaru and as such will be placed in the bingo book. Now as I was saying the clans heir was with the group and he just found out himself. His name is Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki. He is the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He is also my grandson of me Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato and the dying Namikaze clan. He is also the jinchuriki of the Nine tails fox for those that do not know. He is also the future husband of Hinata Hygua and Hana Inuzuka and Mei Terumi" Tsunade said with a roar

"How is that posable the fourth never had a son and you never had a child" Yelled a villager

"The demon should die for this lie" Yelled another

"SHUT UP" Tsunade yelled and with that she told the story about how the third Hokage and others that were not known use Tsunade's egg and her lovers Dan DNA and the DNA of the dying Namikaze clan to make Minato. She then told then how Minato and Kushina married in secret and the third Hokage lying to the people to ether protect Naruto or use him.

"Now that you all know what I have to say here is Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki" Tsunade said and stepped to the side and Naruto walked to the railing

"People of the Leaf I have to say one thing" Naruto said then cleared his throat "All of those that have wronged me you all are my bitches now. All those that helped me like Teuchi and his daughter Ayame and the girls that took care of me in the red light district will not only be taken care of but also paid in full 1000% or more. I have learned that I own about 70% to 80% of the Leaf" At this the people in the group gasped "That's right I own you bitches and I will get what is coming to me. You all wronged not only me but also me clans. In the next few days I will be going to all the business that I own and will be doing some home cleaning if they are not to my standers. Those that have not wronged me or my clans have nothing to worry about. I will right the wrong and fix what has been broken" Stated Naruto and walked away

After that Naruto walked to the Hygua Clan compound. When the guards saw him they straitened their back and bowed to him.

"Naruto-sama" They said at the same time

"I am here to see Lady Hinata and lord Hiashi now" Naruto growled out

"Yes my lord" One guard said and ran off

"If you would just walk inside to the compound Naruto-sama" Stated the other guard

"Thank you" Naruto said and walked into the compound were a branch house member lead him to a room and asked him to wait there. After a few minutes the door slide open and in walked Hinata and her father and her little sister.

"Good day Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a blush on her face. After Naruto saw this he hated himself for not seeing her in the light of her caring about him and thinking she was really cute

'so cute she will be a good mate for Master' Kurama said in Naruto's mind

To this Naruto just smirked and looked to Hinata.

"Hello my hime" Naruto said to witch Hinata eeped

"Hello again Lord Naruto" Hiashi said with a bow

"Hello" Naruto said bowing his head

"Why are you here" Hinata's little sister said Hanabi

"Hanabi" Yelled Hiashi at her

"It is fine Hiashi she is just protecting her sister" Naruto said to Hiashi then turned to Hanabi "I am here to see your sister and talk to your father about me and Hinata getting married in about 3 to 4 years and about some business" Naruto said and hinata turning redder and redder

"What? But I thought that was not until years from now" Hanabi stated

"It is but I want to get to know my future wives better" Naruto stated

"Yea I bet you do" Hanabi said crossing her arms

"Hanabi this is Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki you will show him respect and more" Hiashi stated to Hanabi

Hanabi's eye widen and bowed her head to the ground "I am sorry Naruto-sama"

"it is fine" Naruto said "Now as I was going to say I would like to take Hinata on some dates and get to know her better" Stated Naruto

"I am fine with that" Hiashi said and bowed his head

"I also want to talk about the cage bird seal" Naruto said looking into his eyes

"I have talked to the elders and read the papers you gave me and they said the cage bird seal will stay but if you give me some time I can change that" Hiashi said looking away from Naruto

Naruto growled at this but then let up.

"Fine but the fucker that threaten to use the seal on the girl if she did not give him oral sex is going to the ANBU. Do you hear me" Stated Naruto standing up and walked out of the room.

"Wait Nar" Hiashi started to talk but was cut off by a yell

"Who the hell are you? What are you? No, no stay away fro" A voice said from another room but was stopped by a swing of a sword and then there was a large bang with something hitting the ground. After a few moment Naruto walked in with a girl in his arms she was covered up with a blanket and was crying

"It is ok" Naruto said holding the girl close to him

"Thank you thank you" The girl said with tears

"Are you happy now Lord Hygua your clan are full of slavers and child abusers and the one that has been fighting to change that and make your family whole you have been down grading and calling a failure" Stated Naruto with so much hate in his eyes for the man

Hiashi could not say anything he just watched Naruto give the girl to Hinata.

"See what this seal does it makes slaves and monsters that want to keep their power. You stand by the seal saying that is tradition and that you are protecting your bloodline. I say that is horse shit. Some tradition should be changed and coming from a clan that was expert's in seals I find this seal sickening" Stated Naruto while holding Hinata and the girl who both were crying

"You are right Naruto-sama. I will do everything in my power to get the cage bird seal out of the clan" Stated Hiashi while trying to look away from the group

Naruto saw this and yelled "You oh honorable Hiashi-sama will look at what you let happen by not trying to get rid of that seal that should be destroyed and burned and forgotten. Look at this" Naruto yelled at Hiashi and pointed to Hinata and the girl and now Hanabi who also was holding the girl "That girl could have been Hinata or Hanabi and the only thing you are saying 'I will do everything in my power to fix this' fuck that you need to go on a war path to protect your clan and your daughters" Naruto yelled at the head of the Hygua clan

"You are right" Hiashi said standing up and walked out of the room

"I am sorry Hinata I wanted to take you out on a date and get to know you better and take the man to the ANBU but when I saw him I just could not stand it" Stated Naruto looking down in shame

Naruto was about to walk out of the room ready for Hinata to hate him but was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing him.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you so much. Not only have you saved this girl and her purity but you also got my father to change the clan. Thank you" Hinata said with tears flowing down her face

"You are welcome my moon eye-hime" Naruto said turning around and wiping away the tears with his thumb "You should stay with the girl tonight. I will see you tomorrow ok" Naruto said looking into her eyes

"Ok I will My Fox King" Hinata said moving into his chest

"Fox king I like that. I will let you and your family to fix itself" Naruto said and walked out of the room

Naruto walked out of the compound and walked down the street. He was quiet and looking at the ground.

'You did the right thing Master' Kurama stated in his head

'Did I?' Naruto asked

'Yes you did. That scum did not deserve to live' Kurama said softly

'I do not disagree but then I think about you. Am I not making you a slave?' Asked Naruto

'No you are not. For one you don't see me as a slave. I am a servant there is a big difference' Kurama stated 'One a slave has no choice who the master is or how they are treated. A servant does. I am serving you to make up to you what I have done to you and your family. It is my choice to be your servant' Kurama said

'You are right thank you Kurama' Naruto said happier

'No problem Master' Kurama said to him

Naruto walk to the Inuzuka compound to find Hana. As he got there something jumped out from behind a bush and attacked Naruto.

"You will not marry my sister or Hinata" Yelled the figure as it throws a punch at Naruto

Naruto just stepped to the side and hit the figure and sent him flying through the air. As the figure hit the ground and bounced a couple of times Hana and Tsume came out running.

"Kiba you stupid runt. Why did you attack my Alpha?" Hana said as she ran up to Naruto "Are you ok Alpha?" Hana asked Naruto once she got to him

"I am fine my dog-hime" Naruto said with a foxy smile at this Hana blushed

"She is not yours Naruto" Growled out Kiba with his claws out

"Kiba stop now. I signed the contract myself and as you can tell Hana is ok with it" Stated Tsume

"But why? She never met him before and now she is calling him Alpha" Kiba asked and stated

"I don't know there is just something about him. He gives off this aura that I can't help but to fall for him" Hana stated getting closer to Naruto

"That is how Alphas work Kiba" Tsume told her son then turned to Naruto "I am sorry how Kiba is attacking" She said to Naruto

"It is ok. It is not the worst thing to be happen today" Stated Naruto as he looked at Tsume

"What happened?" Hana asked as she walked Naruto inside

Once they all got to the main house Naruto told them about what happened. He also told them how he felt.

"You did the right thing Alpha" Hana stated hugging him

"She is right. Anyone that would do that to a pup deserve death or worse" Tsume said and all of the dogs around them barked in agreement

"Thank you. I needed that" Naruto said hugging Hana back

"Ok Naruto I have to say I do not like it that you are marring my sister or Hinata but I have to give you respect for that" Kiba said from the couch

"Thank you Runt" Naruto said with a smirk

"I will kill you" Kiba yelled and ran to Naruto

As kiba was about to hit Naruto he was stopped by Hana and thrown back.

"Why sis?" Kiba asked

"Because he is my Alpha and I will protect my Alpha" Hana said getting back to Naruto

"Thank you my dog-hime and you can call me fox king. Hinata gave me that name and I like it" Naruto stated kissing Hana on top of the he

"Ok my fox king" Hana said while rubbing her legs together 'That just made me so horny' Hana thought to herself

"I did come here to take you and Hinata on a date but since the head cutting happened it kind of ruined the mood so how about we go out tomorrow just you me and Hinata and get to know each other better" Naruto said to Hana

"I would like that my fox king" Hana said to Naruto

Naruto then smiled and stood up and kissed her hand and then left.

[Time skip to the next day]

Naruto was walking to the Hygua compound. As he walked he saw that most of the villagers were bowing their heads. Naruto just shook his head at this.

'Now they show me respect. A few days ago most of these people would have sooner spit on me then look at me' Naruto said in his mind

'You should have always been seen as a hero. Not how they were treating you' Kurama stated

Naruto was about to get to the compound gate when he saw Hana Inuzuka standing there.

"Hana what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her

"Well I come to make sure the Alpha female was ok and how the girl was doing" Hana stated

"Alpha female? Do you mean Hinata?" Naruto asked

To witch Hana nodded her head "Yes in the marriage contact it states that she will be the head wife and I will be the head of the Namikaze clan and that other girl Mei will be the Uzumaki clan. So I thought I should see if Alpha female was ok and get to know her better" Hana stated

"I see. I have to say I am happy to hear that" Naruto stated walking up to her and put his hand to her face and used him thumb to rub her check

"Naruto-sama Hiash-sama will like to see you" The guard stated with a tear in his eye

Naruto looked at the man and asked

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked looking at the man

The man then broke down

"Thank you thank you so much. You saved my little girl and now because of you the clan is changing" The man said while going to one knee

"You do not have to thank me I did what had to be done. Anyone that would do that to a kid deserves death and to suffer for their sins. The clan needed to change to survive. If things do not change it stay stagnant and die" Stated Naruto looking at the man and held out his hand "Now stand up. Your daughter needs you. You have to be strong for her and you can do that by standing up straight like a man should"

"I will thank you" The man said wiping some tears away

Naruto nodded and walked into the compound with Hana behind him.

"That was nice of you Alpha" Hana said and held on to his arm

"Thank you but I did what was right" Naruto said

They both walked into the house and then into the room and sat down. They wait for about 5 minutes until the door opened and walked in Hinata.

"Naruto-kun and Hana-san how are you?" Hinata asked walking up to Naruto shyly

"I am fine Alpha female" Hana said and bowed her head

"Alpha female?" Hinata asked with a confused look

"Hana is to be the head wife of the Namikaze clan and you are to be the head wife that will take my whole name. So Hana sees you as her Alpha of the females" Naruto said and looked into her eyes and smile

"I see. So what can I do for you?" Hinata asked

"Well I thought we can all go on a date and get to know each other better. I know that the contact that our parents made states that we can break it but I do not want to. When I look back now I can see you Hinata cared for me and I see how stupid I was for going after someone that did not care for me and went after someone else. You Hana I can see someone that cares and I feel like I will love you both with all of my heart" Naruto said looking at them

Both of them looked at each other and then to Naruto.

"Naruto I have cared for you since we were in the academy and you saved me for the bullies. You inspire me to be better. You always fought right and for the right things. I have been meaning to tell you this for years" Hinata said and took a deep breath "I-I-I-I love you" Hinata finally said what she has been meaning to say with tears in her eyes

Naruto was speechless.

"Hinata I had and have no idea on how or what love feels like. I have been denied love or caring for almost my whole life" Naruto said and saw Hinata well up with tears "But that does not mean you and Hana and the other cannot show me and I can then love you" Naruto said and hugged her

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I will do my best" Hinata said and buried her face into his chest

"I know we have not known each other long but I do know ever since that day in the council room I have not been able to get you out of my head. I also feel like you and I are meant for each other and I feel like I can love you also and be my Alpha for life" Hana stated and walked up to him and hugged them both

They stay like this for a while until Hanabi walked in.

"Sister what is going on?" She asked

"Well Naruto-kun and Hana-chan and I are going on a date" Hinata said with a smile

"I see" Hanabi said looking down

"What is wrong sister?" Hinata asked

"Well father is doing clan stuff. He says he is cleaning house and will not have time to train me to day. All of the branch and main members are doing things" Hanabi stated looking away

"And you feel lonely and ignored" Naruto said to the group

"How do you know?" Hanabi asked

"I was left alone almost my whole life I know the face and how you feel. So how about you come with us" Naruto stated

"Really?" Hanabi asked

"Sure you are importin to Hinata and when Hinata and I are married you will be my little sister also" Naruto said to Hanabi

"Really? Thank you brother" Hanabi said and hugged Naruto then ran to get her things

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said to him

"It is no problem" Naruto said standing up

"You are a true Alpha and I can't wait for Alpha female and my marriage to you" Hana said to Naruto

They waited for Hanabi and once she got back they all left. As they walked Hanabi walked ahead of the group and looked around.

"So what are we going to do for our date Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"We are going to have a picnic on top of my father's head" Naruto said with a smirk

"Really? That sounds nice and romantic Naruto-kun" Hinata said holding on his right arm

"Alpha knows how to treat his women" Hana said on his left arm

"I try" Naruto said with a foxy smile

It did not take long for the group to get on top of the Fourth Hokage's head.

As they got there the girls looked around.

"Where is the picnic?" Hanabi asked looking at Naruto with a confused look

"It is here" Stated Naruto taking out a scroll and putting it on the ground and added chakra to it and out popped food for all of them

All three of the girls looked at the food. There was chocolate covered strawberries and Raman and cinnamon buns witch is Hinata's favorite food and tsukune witch is Hana's favorite food. There was also bread and butter and a slab of ribs. This shocked the girls.

"How did you know my favorite food?" Asked Hana

"I am not have been paying attention by the fox has. She helped me with planning the food" Naruto stated sitting down

"The fox helped you and the fox is female?" Asked Hinata looking at the cinnamon buns like they wore Naruto in dough form

"Yes she did help me and technically the fox does not have a gender the Biju have no gender and they can choose what they look like" Naruto said getting the girls some plates to eat off of

"I see" Hana said grabbing some food

"Is it ok to talk about this with my sister here?" Asked Hinata warred for her sister

"It is fine. My grandma repelled the third's law and the whole village already know I have the fox inside me so why not" Naruto said giving Hanabi some food

"Yea sister father told me all about it after he left yesterday. He is the jailer not the one being jailed" Hanabi said with a rib in in her mouth

"That is right" Naruto said with a foxy smirk

"So can I ever see the fox? That would be so cool" Hanabi said very unlike her self

"Hanabi. If you ever see the fox it would be out of the seal and would kill Naruto and the fox would destroy the village" Hinata said her to sister

"Sorry" Hanabi said looking down

"Well that is not true on both counts" Naruto stated

"What do you mean Alpha?" Hana asked looking at him

"Well you all can see her if I bring you into my mindscape and the fox does not want to kill me or this village. The fox whose name is Kurama was forced to attack the village" Naruto said to the group

"Really" Asked Hanabi

"Yes so after we all get done we can meet her" Naruto stated looking at them

After that the lunch went by fast until Hinata thought of something.

"Naruto how did you kill that man last night? It sounded like you had a sword but you were not holding one yesterday"

"Oh that. Here" Naruto said holding out his arm and on his forearm was a seal. "This is how. I can use this seal to hold a sword or any weapon I want. I found this seal in one of my family's scroll" Naruto stated

"I see" The group said at the same time

The group eat quietly and quickly. The group enjoyed the food that Naruto brought them. As the finished up Naruto sealed up the food and dishes.

"Are you girls ready?" Naruto asked the group

"I am" Hinata said with a blush sitting next to Naruto

"So am I brother" Hanabi said to him. She was starting to like calling him brother

"Let's do this thing Alpha" Hana stated also sitting next to him

"Ok we all will have to hold hands and close our eyes and contra on me" Naruto stated holding out his hand

Hana grabbed his hand quickly. Hanabi took Hana's and Hinata's. Hinata took her sisters normally but was novice to take Naruto's but did with an even bigger blush on her face. After a few moments they all took a deep breath and then they all were in Naruto's mindscape.

[Naruto's mindscape]

The group opened their eyes and saw they were in an open field surrounded by woods. They all looked around as they hear rumbling from the woods and looked and saw a giant fox with nine tails walk up to them. The girls were scared like a mouse being hunted by a large cat.

"Hello Master" The fox said in a feminine voice and bow her head

"Hello Kurama can you change to your female form please" Naruto asked her and she noded

The fox started to change. It took a few moments but after it was done there was a human female looked about 20ish her breast is about the size of Tsunude and she had red hair and nine reddish tails behind her.

"Hello to you Mistress Hinata and Mistress Hana. You also Lady Hanabi" The fox said with a bow

"Now I am Mistress Hinata I was just Alpha female. Can you girls chose something to call me?" Hinata asked with a blush on her face

"We can but it is more fun calling you what we like" Stated Kurama with a foxy smirk

"OK" Hinata said meekly

"Ok now I would like you girls to get to know each other better and be nice" Naruto stated as he sat down

"Yes Master" Kurama said also sitting in Naruto's lap

"Yes Alpha" Hana said going to his side glaring at Kurama

"Right Naruto-kun" Hinata said with an even big blush then before sitting by Naruto's right side

"Sure big brother" Hanabi said sitting by her sister

"Ok so Kurama was it?" Hinata asked and Kurama nodded "Naruto-kun said that you did not want to attack the village and that you are making it up to him by being is servant"

"Yes and also more" Kurama stated

"What do you mean?" Hana asked

"Well once Master finds out a way so I can be outside of the seal without killing him I wish to be with him like you both will be after your marriage" Kurama said while rubbing her face on Naruto's chest

"You want to be with my Naruto" Hinata said not like herself

"Yes Mistress Hinata. You do know that Master will need more wives then you Hana and the one from Mist named Mei right? He needs to restart three human clans and one Tail beast clan" Kurama stated waging her tails

"Wait you can reproduce with humans?" Hanabi asked

"Yes we can but we can only do it with a human who has a very high chakra reserve because during our pregnancy the mate has to add their chakra to the baby about three time a week or the baby will die from too much of our chakra. So most humans can't do that because it would kill them but not Naruto he has very high chakra reserve and can recover very fast" Kurama said looking at Hanabi

"Why did you not reproduce with other tail beast?" Asked Naruto

"EEEwww they are my family brothers and sisters I can't reproduce with them. That is just grouse" Kurama said sticking out her tongue

"I see" Naruto said nodding his head

"Naruto my I ask you something?" Hinata asked as she just thought of something

"Sure what is it Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto

"What does being the head wife entail?" Hinata asked

"Well one you and I get to choose who can be in the harem. Two you have the final word in clan matter between clans. Third you get the first child and our children will have all of my last names and you are my voice when I am not there. Lastly you sleep in the main bedroom and I am with you unless I am with anther wife or they are with us" Naruto stated

"I see" Hinata said playing with her finger trying not to faint while thinking of what Naruto said trying to take it all in

"Alpha if Alpha female has the first pup can I have the next?" Asked Hana

"I am fine with it. As long as my girls are happy I am fine" Naruto said with a foxy smirk that made both girls blush

"Thank you Alpha" Hana said bowing her head

"You girls are ok with sharing like this?" Naruto asked the girls

"I admit that I have wished that you and I would have fallen love and get married but I was raised in a clan so I know how they work and how royalty works. The leader of a country be it a dynamo or Kage or whatever may need more the one wife or have concubines for his line to survive or so he can be seen as a virile man. So if you want to restart your clans and Whirlpool I will understand and stand by you forever My Fox king" Hinata stated looking into Naruto's eyes

"I also was raised in a clan but we were taught that the strong survive and the weak need to be protected be the strong. We were taught that an Alpha can choose as many mates he wants to make strain that his line lives on and stays strong. If the Alpha choose us, we need to be as strong or stronger if we do not choose him to fight him off. But if we choose each other we need to be strong to stand by him and give him strong pups" Hana stated with pride

"I do not know what to say but thank you girls so much" Naruto stated and kissed both girls on the lips

"Wow" They both said after the shock worn of

Hana after the shock from the kiss wore off looked at Kurama and asked.

"Why do you say Master to Alpha in a very sensual way?" Hana asked

Kurama was about to respond but then looked at Hanabi and thought for a moment.

"Oh I can show you why" Kurama said and took two of her tails and put them on Hinata and Hana

After a few seconds Hinata passed out and Hana was talking under her breath about something like 'Alpha kinky and spank the bad girl'.

"What memories did you give them Kurama?" Naruto asked her looking into her eyes

"Oh just a few memories from here and there" Kurama said trying to play inanest

"I am sure" Naruto said the her then turned to Hinata "Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked her after she woke up

"I am ok thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a blush still on her face

"Ok" Naruto said then turned to Hana "Are you ok Hana?"

"I am fine Alpha thank you" Hana stated also with a blush on her face also

Naruto was about to say something else but was cut off by Kurama.

"Master there is someone coming close to your body" Kurama stated

"Who is it?" Asked Hanabi

"It is Ino Yamanaka" Kurama said looking at Naruto

"Ok thank you Kurama. Ok girls let go back to our bodies so we can see what she wants" Naruto said standing up and closed his eyes

"Right" All three girls said and also closed their eyes

[Real world]

"You can come out Ino" Naruto said in a monotone voice

"Oh hi Naruto-sama. I did not want to disturbed you guys on your date but my dad said he has something really importin to talk about" Ino said very nervily

"I see" Naruto said standing up "Ok I will see him now. Do you girls want to come with me?" Naruto asked Hinata and Hana

"I will go Naruto-kun it is the duty of the future head wife to be with you and I will always be by your side" Hinata said standing up

"I will go with you Alpha" Hana said also standing up

"Ok Hanabi how about I make a shadow clone and give him some money. So you and him can go and have some fun" Naruto said with his classic foxy smirk

"Really?" Hanabi eyes light up like stars

Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone and gave the clone some money. Hanabi and the clone left.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You are the best husband to be ever" Hinata said and gave him a peck on the cheek

"The was nice of you Alpha. You will be a good mate and fathers to your pups in the future" Hana said also giving him a peck on the cheek

"Thank you girls I am very lucky to have you in my life" Naruto said feeling something her has never felt before

"You ready to go Naruto-sama?" Ino asked

"Yes we are" Naruto said and walked with Hinata on his right arm and Hana on his left. With Ino leading the way

It did not take long to get to the Yamanaka clan compound. As they got there Ino opened the door to let the three guest in. the group walked past the Yamanaka flower shop and into the main house. As they walked in they saw Ino's mom and dad sitting around a table waiting for them.

"Welcome Naruto-sama" Inoichi said giving Naruto a bow

"What do you want?" Naruto asked crossing his arms

"Please Naruto-sama I know what my husband did was wrong and I have yelled and punished him for it. We just wanted to talk and see if we can make it up to you" Io's mom said

"You want to make it up to me. You want to make it up to me. How the fuck are you going to do that? Your husband almost killed me going into my mind three fucken time. He also told Ino to stay away from me and he was also one of the people that was calling me mother a whore" Naruto growled out being held back by Hinata and Hana trying their best to calm him down

"You what?" Ino's mom yelled at her husband

"I have nothing to say in me defense" Inoichi said lowering his head to the table

"You don't" Naruto stated to him and turned around to walk away

"No wait Naruto-sama. I know what my dad did was wrong and we can't make it up to you but maybe we can make you as pissed as you are" Ino stated

"Yea and how do you want to do that?" Hinata asked as she and Hana got Naruto to a chair and got him to sit down

"This is for Naruto-sama not you" Inoichi said

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? She is my future head wife. You will show her respect or I will shove my shoe so far up your ass that you will be able to taste leather" Naruto growled out and pounded his hand into the table

"It is ok Naruto-kun they just miss spoke. Right?" Hinata said

"Right. Yes, Naruto-sama she is right" Inoichi said

"Ok fine. You have two minutes then I am gone. Starting now" Naruto stated

"Ok well after the council meeting we talked about what my husband did and how we can make it up to you" Ino's mom said to Naruto

"Oh this is good how are you going to make up for 13 years of fucken pain both mental and physical that anyone of the clan could have stopped" Naruto growled out

"Well one choose is money but we thought you would not want that because you have plenty" Ino's mom stated

"Right" Hana said for Naruto

"The next one we thought was Jutsu but again you have plenty" Again Ino's mom stated

"You have one minute" Naruto said getting pissed

"Ok, ok after some time the only thing we can think of is Ino becoming one of your wives" Inoichi stated

"Pass" Naruto said with his hand up

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Ino asked

"Well let's see you belittled me all my life I can't think of a time where you said one nice thing about me. Your father fucked me over and over and lastly if you and I were to marriage your family would get the honor of you being married to the fourths son and you could take Hana's place as head of the Namikaze clan if you have a child before her" Naruto stated with Hana growling at Ino

"I am sorry Naruto I was just listening to what my father said to do. You know h" Ino started say but stopped after she remembered that he was an orphan

"Go ahead and say it. I know how it is. Is that what you were going to say? Well I don't as your parents made sure I did not know what love was or how a parent loves their kids" Naruto said about to lost it

"I miss spoke. I am sorry. I am just trying to make this up to you" Ino said looking away

"Yea I bet. You can't even look me in the eye and say you want to be my wife. Am I that bad the even a fucken traitor to this village still looks better to you then me?" Naruto asked

"No I am so over Sasuke. After the council meeting mom and dad told me how dad used our clans jutsu on me to make me like Sasuke more and want to be with him more for our clan. I can't look you in the eye because I feel ashamed of what I have and what my clan has done to you and your clans" Ino said with tears in her eyes

Naruto looked at her for a few moments then looked at Hinata. Hinata watched Ino and was listening closely to what she said. As Naruto looked at her she turned her head to him and nods.

"Ok Ino I believe you and your clan really do want to make amends but to be a part of one of my clans first you need to asked Hinata for permission to be added to one of the clans as she is the future head wife. Second you have to ask Hana to be added to the Namikaze clan because she is the only head of the clan we have" Naruto stated

"Why can't she be in the Uzumaki or the Senju clan?" Asked Inoichi

"Is that was this was about to be the clan head and use my power as her own?" Naruto asked with a growl and standing up. Hinata and Hana were holding onto him so he would not kill anyone

"Noooooo I swear I was just asking" Inoichi stated

"One the Uzumaki clan head is not here so she cannot say yes or no. Second I do not trust you Inoichi not to have use one of your clan Jutsu to get Ino to do what you want so I will not let her be the clan head of the Senju clan that is my grandmother's clan" Naruto said with so much anger and power that the windows and chairs were starting to shake

"I am sorry I said something out of line" Inoichi said meekly

"What my father said is not what I want I just want to help you and your clans and my clan. I want to hopefully marry you and have children some day and hopefully we can fall in love and be happy" Ino stated

Naruto was about to say something but was stopped by Hinata.

"Ino" Hinata said looking at Ino "I will let you be a part of Naruto-kun's Namikaze clan if Hana will allow it and then you have to prove to me that you are worthy of Naruto-kun" Hinata stated

"I will not allow you to hurt Alpha but if Alpha females says she will trust you so will I but you need to also prove to me also but if I see anything that I do not like I will gut you like a pig" Hana said with her claws out

"I will not fail you Naruto-kun" Ino said with a smile

"No only Alpha female can call him that" Hana said looking at Ino "You will call him Alpha and me Alpha dog" Hana stated

"Yes Alpha Dog" Ino said

"Ok I have things to do so Ino if you can show us out" Naruto said to Ino

Ino nodded and showed them how to get out of the compound.

"Thank you for coming and agreeing for me to be in the Namikaze clan Alpha Dog and Alpha female" Ino said bowing her head

"You better not hurt or disappoint Naruto-kun/Alpha" Hinata and Hana said at the same time

"I will not fail Alpha" Ino said

"I have a feeling you will not. Just be happy and I will be happy" Naruto said walking away

As they walked memories from Naruto's shadow clone that he made for Hanabi came to him.

"Hanabi is at home and she is now sleeping" Naruto said to Hinata

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking into his eyes

"Naruto-sama Lady Hokage wishes to speak with you" An cat masked ANBU said in front of Naruto on her knees

"Sigh Ok I am on my way" Naruto said to the ANBU to witch the ANBU nodded and left

The group of three walked to the Hokage tower and walked right into the office.

"Hey grandma. I hear you wanted to see me" Naruto said with a smile

"Yes my favorite grandson" Tsunade said walking up to him

"I am your only grandson" Naruto said with a smile

"Oh that's right" Tsunade said with her own smile

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked looking at her

"Yes I have a couple of things to show you and tell you" Tsunade stated "The first thing is that Mei Terumi from the Mist village is now the new Mizukage and I set up a meeting for you two to meet in a week" Tsunade said looking at Naruto

"Ok that is fine I want Hinata and Hana there though" Naruto stated

"OK no problem. Second will be I have made all three of your clan compounds ready for you to use" Tsunade stated

"Thank you" Naruto said to her

"The third thing is Shizune found out that you are related to one of the prisoners that we took as a prisoner during the Sasuke mission" Tsunade said pointing to Shizune

"What is her name?" Naruto asked her

"Well she is a very distant relative on the Uzumaki side her name is Tayuya and she was one of Orochimaru sound four" Shizune said looking at the paper in her hand

"Ok I will check on her then when we are done" Naruto said to her

"The last thing I want to tell me is something best shown to you" Tsunade said standing up and walked to the door

"Ok let's go girls" Naruto said to Hinata and Hana

"Sure Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile happy the Naruto seems happier

"Ready to go Alpha" Hana said as she also felt happier the Naruto was happy

Naruto, Hinata, Hana and Shizune followed Tsunade. They walked to the hospital. As the got to the hospital they walked to a part of it where there were ANBU guarding the place.

"What is the place Grandma?" Naruto asked

"This place is where we keep very importin people that either need to be guarded kept under guard" Tsunade said to him

As they got to a room Tsunade turned to the group.

"OK Naruto what is in this room may shock you and maybe make you anger. So I need you to stay calm" Tsunade stated to Naruto

"I will stay calm with Hinata and Hana by my side" Naruto said to her that made both girls blush even more then before

"OK" Tsunade said opening the door

As Naruto and the group walked into the room. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Mother?"

End a chapter 2

Boom cliff hanger. Tell me what you think. In the next chapter Naruto and the group will find four summoning contracts. I will but it to a vote on what contracts they will be.


End file.
